


A Knight's Horse

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, brief tentabulge, multiplesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Equius Zahhak, and seeing all these Dave Striders in your dream bubble hive should have told you what was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Horse

Your name is Equius Zahhak, and....

Why are all these Daves here.

You stand in the doorway of your hive, wrench in hand, as you count the ones here. 9, 10...12. Twelve of them here. You're pretty sure two are fornicating in the corner. 

You had met Strider a few days after dying and entering the dream bubbles. He wasn't that pleasant to be around.

And now your hive was full of him.

They converse among themselves as you stand there, pinching the bridge of your nose between your fingers. This is 100dicrous.

You clear your throat loudly and wait for them to turn to you. Only a few do, only to turn back to their duplicates and whisper quietly.

"I command you all to leave my hive at once. It was immoral to enter here without my permission anyway." You say, staring directly at the horde.

Then you feel something rubbing against your leg.

You turn your head around to see one of the Daves, eyes white, was rubbing his crotch area on your knee. You jerk away, a look of disgust on your face. He just laughs.

"C'mon, Equi-Qui, let us have a little fun." He taunts, a smile on his face..

"That is a 100d action, and I request you stop-"

You're cut off by one of them mashing your mouths together. 

Your name is Equius Zahhak, and....

You have no idea what's happening.

They're all laughing as you're pushed to the ground, your back hitting the tile with a 'whump.' The Dave's kneeling on your chest as he continues kissing you roughly. He pulls back and wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

"Bleurgh. Yo, calm down with the sweat, man." The sound of jingling fills the air and you realize two are messing with your pants zipper.

"Dude, calm the fuck down. You seem into it already." He jerks his head towards a tent forming in your pants.   
"I do not care, get off of-" You trill loudly as he drags his lower area over yours. You're blushing bright blue and it's embarrassing.

"Look, I know what's bad and shit. Now, do you want me to keep doing the fun stuff or stop and be fucking bored."

You look into his sunglasses before murmuring a soft agreement.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Dave smirks, leaning down and kissing you again.

Another sucks on your neck as the two below manage to pull down your shorts and socks. Your tentabulge lie upwards, and you nearly trill into Dave's mouth when one wraps his hand around it. 

Your name is Equius Zahhak, and....

This is gonna be a long night.


End file.
